


Little Dark Angel

by Nicxnght



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Bisexual Male Character, Boys' Love, Demon/Human Relationships, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gay Male Character, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxnght/pseuds/Nicxnght
Summary: Los ángeles eran criaturas mitológicas, que existieron por miles de años y que desarrollaron poco a poco sus habilidades para no depender de su creador. Los demonios son y siempre serán las criaturas más codiciosas, llenas de impureza y deseo; capaces de cumplir sus objetivos sin límites.Ambos vivieron en constantes peleas durante largos periodos de la historia. Sin embargo, son los ángeles los que evitan que las maldades que existan en el tiempo actual vuelvan a perjudicar la raza humana o a su propia especie.Oikawa Tooru, portador del linaje real y miembro de una de las legiones de ángeles, se encuentra atascado en su pasado al tener que cumplir con una misión. Dicha misión podría ser el inicio de un problema que pone a las especies en peligro. Considerando a la nueva criatura como una abominación.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ✘Género: Boys love/Yaoi/BL  
> ✘No contiene spoilers del manga o el anime.  
> ✘Acontecerá en un mundo ficticio ajeno al manga.  
> ✘Los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate [conocido autor del manga "Haikyuu!!"]

Las palabras vulgares, el olor a cerveza barata y cigarrillos era demasiado para el frágil sentido del olfato de Iwaizumi Hajime. Estaba claro que huiría antes de acabar con el trabajo que se le había encomendado a él y a su compañero de castaña melena.

—Podrías haberte quedado con los _ángeles guardianes_ —ironizó su compañero al beber un trago de su cerveza—. Se me olvidó por completo que tienes la nariz de un sabueso.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la barra frente al cantinero, quien secaba sin cuidado los vasos que le entregaba el menor que lo ayudaba. El de cabello oscuro observó a su amigo con evidentes ganas de meterle un buen golpe, pudo haberlo hecho de no ser por la presencia de la carnada, quien yacía en la entrada del sucio bar buscando con los ojos algún espacio para sentarse. A plena vista cualquiera se daría cuenta que dadas sus condiciones necesitaba un asiento. 

—¿Y dejarte toda la diversión? Ni hablar —respondió con sorna bebiendo lo que le quedaba de su vaso de agua.

Un sonrisa se reproduce ahora en la cara de Oikawa, estaba seguro que podía hacer este trabajo solo. Sin embargo, traer a su mejor amigo a la misión lo haría más entretenido de lo que podría llegar a ser en realidad.

El de mirada café dejo su vaso de licor económico con poca delicadeza en la barra, llamando la atención no solo del cantinero, sino también del menor de tez morena que casi deja caer uno de los que lavaba. Sus ojos castaños se posaron en los verde oliva de Iwaizumi con fingida molestia.

—Si tienes en cuenta que el trabajo en equipo no me ayudará en nada a ascender —expuso Tooru al momento en que tuvieron a la carnada a unos metros de distancia.

Hajime le devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez con ganas de molestarlo.

—De que te sirve querer superar a tu hermano, si ni siquiera puedes superarme —manifestó con la sonrisa aún en el rostro—. Cuando eso pase, los cielos se abrirán al igual que el infierno.

—Prácticamente dices que sería el fin de nuestro mundo —lo interrumpe cruzándose de brazos.

—De todo el mundo, mi estimado —se apresuró en responder sonando casual.

Se sentían libres de hablar tranquilamente, pese a estar rodeados de humanos y un demonio al cual venían a recoger. La música era demasiado fuerte, las risas y otro tipo de conversaciones ajenas se mezclaban en el establecimiento. No era de esperarse que cualquiera que llegará a escuchar su conversación pensara que están locos. Podría decirse que eran los más jóvenes y apuestos del bar, pero supieron camuflarse muy bien con la ropa que llevaban. Iwaizumi tenía puestos unos pantalones holgados al igual que Oikawa, también mostraban ambos camisetas de un equipo de voleibol de la selección japonesa, aparentando salir de dicho juego. Todo idea de el heredero de linaje preciado. Aunque al principio ese no era el plan.

—Creo que me diste una camiseta pequeña, no pudiste encontrar una más grande —mencionó Oikawa bebiendo otro vaso de cerveza mientras estiraba el cuello de dicha prenda.

—El objetivo está en movimiento —murmuró el de verdes oliva mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo al demonio.

Claramente la multitud de personas en la pista de baile podría camuflarlo. Todos los humanos parecían encantados con el ritmo de la música latina, después de todo era el propósito de esta por la que las personas venían a este bar. Excepto uno, que solo caminaba en la pista.

—El Zángano parece novato —comentó Tooru siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Hajime volteó enseguida mirándolo de forma asesina. El odiaba la cerveza humana, eso sabía muy bien su compañero de misión.

—¿Le pusiste un apodo? Por poco y me olvidaba que esto era tu misión —recordó poniéndose de pie al ver como el "humano" llamado Zángano se acercaba a la carnada de forma sigilosa.

Aunque a los ojos de los dos ángeles eso no era para nada sigiloso.

Oikawa dirigió con la mirada a su compañero, el captó la señal adelantándose a paso ligero y rodeando al individuo. Por otro lado estaba Oikawa pagando con paciencia las bebidas y agradeciendo instantáneamente. No sin antes regalarle al menor que se encontraba en la barra, de manera más sigilosa que el Zángano, un billete de 10000 yenes. Era obvio que aquel hombre que servía en el bar era alguien opresivo, sin mencionar que antes que entraran a dicho bar obligó al menor a atender durante toda la noche y gran parte del día.

Él castaño guiñó sencillamente y se aseguró de que el menor guardara de antemano el billete no sin antes agradecerle de forma silenciosa. Recibiendo de su parte una sincera sonrisa.

No entendía muy bien el comportamiento de los humanos. ¿Explotar a sus hijos les parecía la forma correcta de educarlos? Ese niño debía estar en la escuela, y no atendiendo un bar durante la noche. Sin embargo, quien era él para juzgar a la otra especie, después de todo los pocos recuerdos que tiene de los humanos son tan malos que no valía la pena defenderlos de sus propias atrocidades.

Volviendo a la acción. El muchacho de tez clara se fijó en la actual posición de su tan estimado amigo y tomo las riendas del asunto. El Zángano estaba a unos pasos de su indefensa víctima hasta que sin previo aviso logra percibir un aroma, que para nada era de su agrado.

—Hace calor ¿no lo crees? —emitió la voz a sus espaldas.

Oikawa se encontraba ahora de manos cruzadas apreciando como el aparente hombre se acercaba a una mujer embarazada a la que llamaron Carnada. El Zángano dio media vuelta en segundos observando con repugnancia al ángel que tenía en frente. Un gesto hecho por el castaño fue suficiente para que Iwaizumi lo cogiera por detrás tomando sus muñecas y pegándolas fuertemente a la espalda de ese sucio individuo.

—¿Debí ser más cuidadosa? —forzó una sonrisa mientras observaba al más alto.

Oikawa le devolvió el gesto, solo que su sonrisa fue más burlona. Tomo la barbilla del tipo de esbelto cuerpo y acercándolo a él con rudeza.

—Quien sabe, tal vez debiste no dejar tantas pistas.

Los ojos de Tooru estaban puestos en el hombre de apariencia juvenil, no parecía pasar de los 25 así como tampoco parecía alguien de un bajo estatus dada las joyas que llevaba consigo.

—Déjame adivinar —empezó a recitar el que reforzaba el agarre de aquel individuo.

—Yo primero —se apresuró en hablar el castaño levantando la mano como niño de cinco años—. Algún trato sobre dinero fácil, que traía como consecuencia poseer el cuerpo y marcar a mujeres embarazada para alimentarse del alma de bebes no nacidos.

El ente que poseía a ese hombre no se vio nada sorprendido, no quería seguirle el juego a pesar de lo divertido que podría llegar a ser. Hajime llevo al hombre a rastras mientras Tooru iba enfrente para no llamar más la atención.

—Supongo que el robarle el trabajo a los cazadores fue su pasatiempo todos estos años —expresó intentando molestar a ambos ángeles—. Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en el _Olympus_.

Ambos ignoraron los comentarios poco amigables del demonio y se encaminaron a la salida más cercana. Grata fue la sorpresa que ambos se llevaron cuando el demonio volvió a hablar.

—Supongo que cuando Tami estaba en su equipo debió ser más divertido.

Los ángeles se detuvieron en seco, y una risa sutil pero maliciosa salía del demonio. 

Oikawa fue el primero en encarar al demonio propiciándole un golpe en el vientre que lo cayó al instante. Unas cuantas, personas vieron la acción pero prefirieron seguir en lo suyo a meterse en el lío ajeno. Aquel comentario fue lo que derramó la gota de paciencia que el ángel le tenía a los demonios con los que trataba. Odiaba a los que tenían el don de la provocación, estos se metieran en su cabeza jugando con los sentimientos de sus recuerdos preciados, y más era su enojo y melancolía que se metieran con la mujer que alguna vez amo.

Iwaizumi empujó con más fuerza al hombre tomando la salida trasera y lanzándolo contra un muro frente al local.

—Supongo que me excedí —reconoció sin culpa y descaro—. Es que acaso los ángeles tienen un corazón tan sensible, creí que eran igual de horribles que los demonios.

Oikawa se acercó con fingida sutileza hasta el individuo endemoniado tomando su rostro y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Esta vez no dejaría que lo tomaran por idiota. No mostraba una sonrisa solo seriedad lo cual le aburrió al ser demoníaco. Ella quería seguir con el divertido juego de quién tiene el control, pero alguien intentaba dominarlo, y ese sería el ángel que tenía enfrente. 

—Créeme dulzura —acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros de su oído—. Puedo ser peor que tu patético creador si me da la puta gana.

Esas palabras sonaban con dulzura, pero le daban una apariencia más oscura al guapo muchacho, que a simple vista parecía un pan de Dios. 

—Pudiste ver mis recuerdos; inténtalo de nuevo y pedirás a gritos que cualquier otro dios te castigue.

El demonio silencio ante ello. Creyó que jugar con ángeles sería tan divertido como escuchó. Y tal vez lo sea, pero jugar con este chico no. Su compañero y amigo desde que llegó a esa vida se acercó hasta el hombre poseído y golpeó su cabeza contra el muro que tenía enfrente.

La criatura ahora se encontraba inconsciente y tendido en el suelo, después de todo habitaba un cuerpo humano y parecía ser de categoría baja por lo que no trajo tantos problemas como creyó que sería. Oikawa no estaba de humor, por lo que el de mirada olivácea tampoco. Mencionar a Tami era lo peor que podía hacer.

—Llévate el cuerpo, no diré que estuve aquí —indicó el trigueño posando una mano en su hombro y apretándolo con suavidad.

Sacó de su bolsillo algo pequeño, semejante al tamaño de un borrador en forma de pergamino. Dicho objeto fue lanzado por Hajime a unos metros del callejón en el que se hallaban dejando a la vista lo que parecía ser un portal. El portal que los llevaba a casa.

Tooru por su parte dio un largo suspiro para después recoger el cuerpo. Ya recuerda porque detesta lidiar con demonios. No hacen más que divertirse con sus lujuriosas y estúpidas ideas sin límites. 

« Es que acaso su creador no les enseña modales », pensó por un instante al sostener el cuerpo del humano poseído.

Al llegar al _Olympus,_ su hogar, encargó a los ángeles de niveles bajos a encargarse del sacar al demonio del cuerpo de humano y entrar a su recámara. Recorrer los enormes pasillos sin fin era paz, necesitaba desahogarse del asunto anterior como lo hizo los últimos quince años. Necesitaba su bolígrafo y una hoja de papel para descargar la rabia y melancolía que brotaba de el.

_16 de enero del 2010_

›› _Wakatoshi me dejó los trabajos de nivel bajo, como ya sabes para poder ascender necesito trabajos pesados. Como ese del demonio de clase alta que se hizo pasar por un ángel. Recibí un buen mérito en descubrirlo antes de que interfiriera, de todas formas no logró pasar la entrada, eso lo hubiera matado._

_Dejando de lado eso, hoy un puto CODEX se metió en mi cabeza unos segundo y lo único que logró ver fue a ti. Son viejos recuerdos, y vaya que no lo he olvidado. Para alguien que no puede morir es difícil dejar pasar cosas importantes como esas._

_Te extraño. Se que en algún momento nos veremos otra vez, y te prometo que haré cualquier cosa para recibir tu perdón. Esa es mi promesa. Solo necesito saber donde estás y entregarte todo lo que escribí desde que te fuiste. He madurado lo suficiente como para que puedas entablar una buena, larga y entretenida conversación conmigo o con cualquiera._

_Hasta entonces, cuídate Tami._

_-Oikawa Tooru_

Muchos verán esta acción como algo estúpido. Escribirle cartas a la mujer que nunca te amo puede sonar tan cliché como también tan tonto. Sin embargo, Tooru cree que la mejor forma de encontrar el perdón de alguien es estar totalmente arrepentido, lo estuvo por años. Eso esperaba de aquella mujer, que aún abarcaba un pedazo de su corazón, su perdón. Ambos son seres inmortales, por lo que si tiene que tomar mil años escribiendo cartas lo haría por ella. Después de todo tiene fe en que pronto la volverá a ver.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru pertenece a la especie ángel guerrera de un excelente linaje. Lleva años esperando poder ascender a un puesto mejor y sobrepasar en el que su hermano mayor se encuentra. Para ello debe completar misiones que se le encomienda en la tierra humana. Ese a sido su reto, superar a la punta de su linaje siendo mejor que cualquiera.
> 
> Sin embargo, un trabajo encargado por su hermano complicaría todos esos planes.
> 
> Kageyama Tobio es un niño de diez años que vivió con el rechazo desde que tiene uso de razón. Muchos de los niños a su alrededor lo veían de forma extraña debido a sus problemas de conducta que surgían de manera esporádica y que siempre provenían desde los interiores de su pequeño hogar. 
> 
> ¿Un error sobrenatural? o posiblemente una nueva advertencia para las especies que vivieron por largos años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Información:
> 
> ➨ CODEX: Contenedor demoniaco X; un cuerpo humano es habitado por un demonio híbrido [solo se le considera de rango X si el híbrido no muestra habilidades complicadas de tratar] o un demonio de clase baja.  
> ➨CODEY: Contenedor demoniaco Y; un cuerpo humano o de otra especie es habitado por un demonio híbrido [solo se le considera si el nivel del demonio híbrido muestra habilidades y/o inteligencia como dificultad en una misión] o un demonio de clase media.  
> ➨CODEZ: Contenedor demoniaco Z; un cuerpo de alguna especie no humana es habitado por un demonio de clase alta.
> 
> El capítulo de hoy está inspirado en la canción de Anson Seabra llamada "Broken". Parte de la canción tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pueden escucharla subtitulada si gustan. Ya que se apegará mucho en lo largo de la historia.

**•——————— ⌘ ———————•**

Las manos le temblaban, a igual que todo su frágil cuerpo. No quería estar allí, quería volver a casa. ¿Cuánto más debe seguir aguantando este agonizante dolor? Podría tan solo una noche dejar de tener que vivir ese miedo. De albergar esas pesadillas que todas las noches se le presentaban, una siempre diferente a la anterior, con rostros que nunca en su vida había visto.

El vacío de su mente en el que vive este niño puede provocar dolor, tanto que cualquier otro ser humano tendría miedo de encontrarse en sus zapatos. Veía cosas que ningún menor o humano ordinario podría tolerar, siquiera conocer. Su estado mental tenía un límite y nunca lo sobrepasaba. Sabía que de hacerlo cosas malas podrían suceder. No solo a él, sino también a la única persona que le quedaba.

La fuerza de voluntad de este niño logró parar en seco aquel terror insoportable, volviendo a la realidad y apreciando el desastre que volvió a hacer. A comparación de las noches anteriores, parecía haberse detenido antes de destrozar por completo la habitación.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El niño de oscura cabellera volteó de forma inmediata, encontrándose con la mirada azul de su padre. Agradeció internamente que se viera intacto, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de la habitación en la que supuestamente buscaba conciliar su "sueño".

—Te quedaste dormido, debes estar muy cansado —posó su mano en el espaldar de su cama para poder levantarse, fue inútil, el hombre cayó rendido al colchón antes de siquiera poner gran parte de su fuerza.

Tobio corrió sin pensarlo dos veces hasta su progenitor y lo ayudó. Volvió a agradecer no volverse loco y atacarlo. Ya suficiente tenía con destruir las pocas cosas que aún tenían en su pequeño apartamento.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte —apretó su mano con suavidad—. Si necesitas dormir aquí no hay problema, siempre estaré contigo.

El menor no creía eso. No creía en el "siempre" mucho menos en el "estar contigo". Amaba a su padre, y sabía que el estaría aquí a su lado, pero todo tenía una fecha límite. No quería que él lo abandonara como su madre lo hizo, no quiere que lo abandoné la única persona que le queda. La única a la que podía considerar en su vida.

—Recuéstate en la orilla —sugirió el mayor con una suave sonrisa.

Él azabache se alejó de inmediato sorprendiendo un poco a su mentor. El había visto esa expresión antes. Sabía que Tobio no se acercaría, el niño tenía miedo de dañar su integridad física, siempre mantuvo distancia de él, y eso dolía. 

No poder abrazar a tu hijo cuando lo necesita era el peor pecado para un padre, y no tardó en sentir esa presión en el pecho. El hombre podría arrepentirse de muchas acciones en su vida. Se lamentaba de lo insignificante que se veía. Se lamentaba en tener la vida que tenía. Se lamentaba no poder acabar las cosas que aún dejaba pendientes. Sin embargo, jamás se arrepentiría de su hijo. 

—Entonces te gusta el sofá —mostró una leve sonrisa a lo que el menor asintió—. Entiendo, si necesitas algo no dudes en levantarme.

Su mirada azul se posó en la mano izquierda de su padre a lo que el mayor de inmediato cubrió y rio de improviso. 

Odia tener que encontrarse en esta posición, odiaba que su hijo se sintiera solo cuando no lo estaba, odiaba que solo sean las tres con veinte de la mañana y tener que obligar a su hijo a dormir sabiendo que sufría un martirio al hacerlo.

—Descansa —se obligó a responder, sinceramente el sabía que el niño no lo haría pero no sabía que más hacer—. Todo estará bien.

Fue la presión en su pecho lo que le recordó que se mentía a sí mismo, las cosas no mejorarían, no mientras la maldad existiera. 

Antes era uno de los hombres más crueles que pudiera existir, cometió tantos errores como actos malos hacia otros sin importarle. Estaba pagando sus pecados en su único hijo y eso era lo que más odiaba de todo. No le importaba estar muriéndose o soportando el dolor, le importaba el niño que tenía enfrente, le dolía no poder ayudarlo y ya no lo soportaba.

El menor se acercó hasta su padre sin decir una sola palabra y entregar en sus manos una pequeña foto de su madre y el en la juventud. Una foto que formó en el adulto una conmovedora sonrisa en la que derramó una lágrima. Recordando las palabras de un viejo amigo.

Todos pagamos nuestros pecados. Sin importar el precio de ellos, sin importar que no seas tu el que los termine pagando.

**•———————✿———————•**

_—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto una dulce voz_ —. _No es justo que tengas que hacerlo todo solo._

_La muchacha de cabellera lacia y largo observó al castaño cargar con cierta facilidad, a simple vista era obvio que no necesitaba ayuda. Sin embargo, no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver como el se encargaba de todo._

—¿ _No deberías estar con tus hermanas? —inquirió con una traviesa sonrisa._

_El castaño observó a la muchacha con cierto humor. Era obvio que no iba a casa, pero tampoco tenía cara de quedarse del todo. La curiosidad del muchacho era más que la de un gato. Dejó a un lado aquel saco que contenía unas cuantas papas y se acercó con moderada distancia a la otra castaña._

_Esta mostró un mueca, estaba segura que el muchacho de atractiva figura sabría que mentiría, pero no perdía nada haciéndolo._

_—Tenía pensado salir con una amigas, ya sabes, caminar como chicas y hablar... como chicas_ _—intenta asegurar, pero sus ojos miraban a otro lado para evitar la mirada de su amigo de la infancia_ _—. No eres mi hermano, no sé porque debo darte explicaciones._

 _—_ _Tampoco es que te las estuviera pidiendo_ _—se defendió sonando lo más casual para molestarla_ _—. Te delatas sola._

_Se acercó un poco más, dándole como regalo un pequeño golpe en la frente. De todas formas se lo merecía, intentar mentir sabiendo que no tiene oportunidad de hacérselo era tonto. Tooru sabía exactamente las acciones que cometía cuando esta lo hacia. Una era sus ojos desviándose y otra el movimiento de sus manos balanceándose de un lado a otro._

_La joven de larga cabellera sintió un ligero dolor pero no lo hizo evidenciar, siempre se mostraba como alguien fuerte frente a su encantador compañero de trabajos caseros y travesuras. La muchacha lo tomó del brazo antes de que este volviera a lo suyo y lo miró con una tierna y fingida ternura._

_—¿Enserio piensas convencerme con eso? Sin duda estás muy desesperada_ _—confesó con buen humor._

 _—Es importante_ _—reveló haciendo que sus grandes y verdes ojos observaran los marrones del castaño_ _—. Por favor._

_Tooru le había ayudado en varias ocasiones. Aunque ciertas veces deseaba no hacerlo. La muchacha vestía un impecable vestido y no portaba la larga y blanca pañoleta que llevaba todos los días para cubrir su larga y ondulada cabellera. Incluso si vistiera un saco de papas, para el castaño, esa chica seguiría siendo una de las más hermosas que pudo conocer. No necesitaba esa ropa de realeza para parecer una princesa, ni esas joyas para resaltar. A donde sea que fuera sería el centro de atención. Era un talento innato._

_—¿Cómo se llama?_ _—se atrevió a preguntar el de mirada café intentando fastidiarla, pese a que en el fondo prefería no saberlo._

_La joven campesina sonrió como una adolescente enamorada, de tan solo recordar el rostro de otro de sus muchos pretendientes no debe de resultarle difícil. Al menos ese era el pensamiento de Tooru._

_—Hans, es muy lindo y adorable_ _—exclamó con total felicidad la joven juntando sus manos a su pecho_ _—. Pertenece a la servidumbre de un gran noble, no es grandioso._

_Una mueca de confusión fingida se dio a conocer en el castaño. Ya había oído esos adjetivos antes, no le sorprendía mucho._

_—Lo mismo dijiste de Charles, y creo que también de un tal Patch_ _—expuso sin problemas, estaba seguro que ella se sonrojaría cual tomate en primavera_ _—. ¿O era Josh?_

_Un golpe en el hombro por parte de la castaña fue lo que recibió sin prevenirlo. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, tampoco podía negar que su fuerza no era como la de las otras muchachas campesinas del lugar. Ella era incluso el doble de valiente que ellas. Tami se cruzó de brazos otra vez, pero observaba con mala cara. Algo parecía diferente, no se veía como las otras veces._

_—No necesitas recordarme mis desastres amorosos_ _—respondió sin mucha gracias_ _—. Entiendo que si comparamos mi historial con el tuyo tu sales más que limpio._

_Eso era un hecho. El joven campesino de buena reputación, hijo de buenos y humildes agricultores en un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Inglaterra, cerca de las tierras de nobles. Su vida era igual de tranquila que la de un anciano, eso pensaba Tami desde que lo conoció. Su atractivo físico era muy evidente, al igual que sus encantos. Sin embargo nunca los ponía en practica con chicas jóvenes, mayormente esos elogios eran bien recibidos en mujeres de avanzada edad que lo veía con buenos ojos al castaño, ideal para sus precoces y jóvenes hijas._

_Tami por otro lado no era como el. Conoció a el muchacho en su niñez, sus padres eran cercanos por lo que buscaban la manera de que estos se hicieran amigos pese a sus diferencia. La castaña de ojos verdosos era muy extrovertida, siempre buscaba una forma de escapar de casa y jugar con los niños a altas horas de la noche, ensuciaba su vestido más que cualquier otro niño del pueblo. Así como también, con el paso de los años, detestó los trabajos del pueblo. Ella quería una vida diferente, en un lugar donde pudiera empezar de cero y vivir una buena vida._

_—Necesitas una novia_ _—resalta sin descaro y con una mueca humorística_ _—. Puedo ayudarte a escoger entre las miles de taradas que babean por ti._

_Tooru suspiró desganado y recogió otro saco._

_—No necesito a ninguna de ellas_ _—aclaró su voz_ _—. No creo que ninguna logré interesarme._

 _—No seas tonto, el amor toma tiempo_ _—confesó de manera casual_ _—. Y para tu aburrida vida necesitas algo de diversión, ni pienses en buscarte a una como tu._

_Una carcajada por parte de castaño se oyó entre las paredes del granero. Le resultaba gracioso como esta chica juzgaba sus gustos; si tan solo supiera que lo que más le gustaba estaba parada en frente de el apuntándolo con el dedo mientras discutía aquellos detalles de su patética vida._

Aquel recuerdo no duró lo suficiente.

—Despierta idiota —la voz de un muchacho sonó del otro lado—. Tu hermano te busca.

La vitrina estaba algo borrosa y se debía al vapor que se generó en una de las _cabinas de descanso_. Iwaizumi interrumpió los últimos siete minutos de sueño de Oikawa lo cual era siempre su hábito. 

Los ángeles no necesitaban dormir, no obstante era un placer que podían cumplir cada cierto tiempo. El sueño era opcional y la única cosa que podía provocarlo era una _cabina de descanso_. Estas tienen una forma ovalada, similar a la de un huevo grande, que permanecían de manera vertical en una de las salas privadas, un lugar tranquilo para cualquier ángel. Dichas cabinas eran cómodas por dentro y esparcían una especie de nubosidad que ayudaba a calentar el cuerpo de estos seres sobrenaturales para que concilien de manera fácil el sueño que muy pocos desean sentir. Sería muy similar a la expresión "Dormir en las nubes".

—Dile que me morí —resoplo el joven ángel aún dentro de la cabina, apreciando el desaparecer del vapor de esta.

Hajime apretó el botón de mencionada compuerta abriéndola y logrando de manera rápida que ese vapor condensado se dispersará más rápido.

—Eso sería bueno —mencionó el moreno—. Me darías menos trabajo.

Oikawa sonrío con buen humor, le encantaba atormentar a su mejor amigo más de lo que parecía, era un talento suyo. Por otro lado, Tooru se levantó de donde estaba para tomar un buen estirón sin importar lo desnudo que se encontraba. Todos estaban acostumbrados a ello, nadie debe meterse a una cámara de vapor con ropa, esta terminaría estropeada, sin mencionar que era cómodo estar dentro sin nada puesto.

—Más vale que sea importante —resaltó el de mirada café al tomar una de las toallas blancas del perchero que se hallaba en la entrada de la sala y envolverla en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Su escultural figura aún se veía húmeda, el calor que le proporcionó aquella máquina era justo lo que necesitaba para deshacerse del estrés acumulado de la semana.

—Solo, intenta tomarlo bien —sugirió el moreno apretando los ojos con fuerza al igual que sus manos, estás habían formado un puño. Estás acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por Oikawa—. Si me necesitas, estaré con los _guardianes._

Sin más que decir Hajime se retiró de aquella inmensa habitación, dejando al muchacho con ciertas preguntas que al final no se molestó en hacer. Iwaizumi no era muy bueno ocultando cosas, eso era un hecho para el castaño, pero sentía que esta vez era diferente. Que tan importante podría ser para que su hermano mandara a buscarlo un día como hoy. Normalmente se reunían una vez cada dos semanas para dar un reporte de las tareas encomendadas y cosas innecesariamente rutinarias. 

Estaba casi seguro de que no era cosa de otro mundo, su cabeza tiende a imaginar cosas y exagerarlas de vez en cuando, eso era difícil de negar. Ushijima pudo exagerar el asunto para que su amigo de ojos verdes quedara con esa extraña y cortante actitud. 

Tooru y Wakatoshi no tenían una gran relación de hermanos, simplemente eran hermanos porque el destino lo dispuso. Porque ambos portaban el mismo linaje, un linaje que no cualquier ángel gozaba. Poseer su sangre tampoco era tomárselo a la ligera, ya que era un trabajo que considerarían para que manejaran los mejores rangos celestiales.

Cruzaba tranquilamente uno de los jardines que lo llevarían a su destino, pero leve fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con cinco _ángeles novicios._ Algunos de ellos no ocultaron su emoción al ver de manera evidente y sin disimulo al castaño, después de todo ellos estudiaban a su antepasado.

—Oikawa-san, que gusto encontrarlo —se le acercó el de menor estatura.

Los _ángeles novicios,_ tenían la apariencia de niños no menores de 10 años; estos eran entrenados hasta por casi seis años. Su desarrollo físico se podría comparar al de un humano, la diferencia era que cuando este alcanzara un apto nivel de fuerza, lo cual no excedía los diez años, se quedaría estancado en ese estado toda su existencia. Tanto él, Ushijima, Iwaizumi y todos los ángeles de cualquiera _Olympus_ pasaron por esa etapa. Era parte de su ciclo de vida. 

Actualmente este _Olympus_ , bajo el mando de su hermano, abarcó a nuevos ángeles el año pasado. Y cada cierto tiempo los tres _Olympus,_ cumplían con el nacimiento de dicha especie enviada por sus creadores. También conocido como _Los Celestiales_.

Tres de los novicios lo veían como una futura leyenda, lo que Oikawa no dejo pasar en lo absoluto. Aprovechaba esos momentos para alardear sobre lo bueno que era a su edad y sobre los trabajos que se le asignaron cuando este era aun un _ángel_ _novicio_. 

—Ser descendiente de Gabriel debe ser grandioso, seguro eres de los mejores —mencionó entusiasmado el más alto del grupo.

—Tampoco es como que conocieras a los descendientes de los otros _Olympus_ —comentó indiferente pero audible.

Uno de los jóvenes ángeles había tomado la palabra. Su cabello era lacio y oscuro, partido a la mitad los extremos cubrían ciertas partes de su rostro como la mitad de sus cejas .El menor de contextura delgada acertaba en ese punto. Oikawa desconocía a los otros descendientes, aunque fue Wakatoshi quien interactuó en algún momento con uno de ellos. La repartición de tareas variaba en los tres _Olympus._ Pertenecían a la misma especie, pero no tenían los mismos deberes, los ángeles después de todo eran criaturas que podrían sorprender a cualquiera.

El más alto rascó su nuca con nerviosismo al dirigirse a Tooru, no fue difícil darse cuenta de lo ansioso y nervioso que se encontraba ante su sola presencia, como también ante las sorpresivas palabras de su compañero.

—Me disculpo por Kunimi —manifestó el de negra cabellera alzada, dándole un sutil codazo para callarlo—. Fue bueno conocerlo Oikawa-san.

Con ligera vergüenza, obviamente no por parte de Kunimi, los jóvenes ángeles se retiraban. De seguro y como Oikawa recuerda debían cumplir deberes sencillos apropiados para su temprana edad. Desde exploración hasta la introducción de un trabajo de _ángel guardián,_ deberes que el recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los recuerdos de su etapa de _ángel novicio_ eran muy buenos, sin fanfarronear sobre ellos la historia era tan alegre como nostálgica. No es sencillo seguir el paso de un _ángel_ _guardián_ o de un _guerrero_ las tareas que se le dejaban a él eran un más duras. Su linaje lo hizo resaltar al principio, pero fue su esfuerzo lo que prevaleció con el tiempo. Sin embargo, el que más sobresalía del _linaje Gabriel_ era su hermano mayor. Tenía poca información sobre su etapa novicia, no obstante las palabras y los reconocimientos lo llevaron a donde esta, incluso antes que al castaño. No negaba la sutil envidia que le tenía, pero estaba seguro que lo sobrepasaría; no solo a el, sino también a su antepasado más famoso, Gabriel.

•——————— ⌘ ———————•

Salir. Una opción que el menor de los Kageyama descartaba, y siempre era su último recurso a la ansiedad que sufría día a día. Prefería morirse hambre antes que hacerlo, prefería rezarle a algún santo antes que salir. Aunque había un motivo por el que rompería todas esas promesas que él mismo se hizo; su padre. 

Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, temía lo peor. Algo debió ocurrir para que eso sucediera. No dudaba. Examinó el teléfono por sexta vez en el día. Ni una llamada perdida o recibida. Tal vez la señal era pésima, tal vez perdió su teléfono, tal vez solo se atormentaba a si mismo con todas esas ideas. Acertó internamente a que ello podría deberse a sus emociones y el miedo. ¿Qué clase de miedo?

Su mano estaba a unos centímetros del pomo de su puerta principal, no debía salir, él mismo se lo había prohibido. Antes podía recorrer los alrededores del parque de su casa con total tranquilidad, aún si no jugaba con ningún otro niño, para el salir era una de sus cosas favoritas. Lo era. Su control se iba desgastando con los años, al igual que la salud de su padre.

Examinó la ventana con sigilo, con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquellas esferas azules que resaltaban en su rostro. Negativo, ni una sola alma recorría los pasillos de ese apartamento. Sin embargo, Tobio tenía una forma de saber el paradero de su padre, eso conllevaba a un riesgo que sin duda estaría dispuesto a recorrer. No quería estar solo, lo odiaba tanto como comer cereales por cuarta vez consecutiva en la semana. Encontrar su rastro no le tomaría mucho si supiera controlar el poder que llevaba consigo.   
Con el pasar del tiempo este "don" complicaba su comportamiento, algo que difícilmente pudiera manejar actualmente. La única persona que puede ayudarlo se encuentra allá afuera, con una hora y veinte minutos de retraso.

No dudo más, el niño corrió hasta la cocina y saco uno de los cuchillos que se hallaban guardados en los rincones de la alacena. Estaba decidido y a su vez no. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si estaba cerca. Estar ansioso no ayudaba, ni siquiera cuando estuvo apunto de cortar una de las venas de su muñeca. Agarró con fuerza dicho cubierto y sintió su fría punta posarse en su piel.

Su padre se molestaría mucho si supiera lo que iba a hacer, pero, prefería un padre molesto a no tener uno.

—Tobio —la voz sonó a sus espaldas, la presencia de un hombre con mascarilla y un bolsa apreciaba confundido lo que esta aconteciendo—. Baja eso, por favor.

Alivio. Eso fue lo que sintió. Un largo suspiro y una herramienta cayendo al suelo fue lo que se oyó en esa sala. Su pecho ya no tenía esa presión molestándolo, como también se sentía agradecido de no ensuciar la alfombra favorita de su madre con su sangre. Tobio estaba más tranquilo y observó a su padre con su singular mirada azul. No parecía feliz.

El mayor se acercó hasta el y apretó su brazo, no lo lastimaba pero si mostró la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo reaccionar.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —ordenó su padre sin perder el contacto visual—. Lamento haber demorado, necesitaba hacer algo antes... Promete que no lo volverás a hacer.

Asintió tranquilamente. El menor se preguntaba que era aquello más importante que el. Sin embargo, permanecer callado era su mejor papel. No le importaba lo que hubiera hecho, solo le alegra tenerlo aquí, junto a él.

•———————✿———————•

Salir. Una opción que el menor de los Kageyama descartaba, y siempre era su último recurso a la ansiedad que sufría día a día. Prefería morirse hambre antes que hacerlo, prefería rezarle a algún santo antes que salir. Aunque había un motivo por el que rompería todas esas promesas que él mismo se hizo; su padre. 

Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde, temía lo peor. Algo debió ocurrir para que eso sucediera. No dudaba. Examinó el teléfono por sexta vez en el día. Ni una llamada perdida o recibida. Tal vez la señal era pésima, tal vez perdió su teléfono, tal vez solo se atormentaba a si mismo con todas esas ideas. Acertó internamente a que ello podría deberse a sus emociones y el miedo. ¿Qué clase de miedo?

Su mano estaba a unos centímetros del pomo de su puerta principal, no debía salir, él mismo se lo había prohibido. Antes podía recorrer los alrededores del parque de su casa con total tranquilidad, aún si no jugaba con ningún otro niño, para el salir era una de sus cosas favoritas. Lo era. Su control se iba desgastando con los años, al igual que la salud de su padre.

Examinó la ventana con sigilo, con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquellas esferas azules que resaltaban en su rostro. Negativo, ni una sola alma recorría los pasillos de ese apartamento. Sin embargo, Tobio tenía una forma de saber el paradero de su padre, eso conllevaba a un riesgo que sin duda estaría dispuesto a recorrer. No quería estar solo, lo odiaba tanto como comer cereales por cuarta vez consecutiva en la semana. Encontrar su rastro no le tomaría mucho si supiera controlar el poder que llevaba consigo.   
Con el pasar del tiempo este "don" complicaba su comportamiento, algo que difícilmente pudiera manejar actualmente. La única persona que puede ayudarlo se encuentra allá afuera, con una hora y veinte minutos de retraso.

No dudo más, el niño corrió hasta la cocina y saco uno de los cuchillos que se hallaban guardados en los rincones de la alacena. Estaba decidido y a su vez no. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si estaba cerca. Estar ansioso no ayudaba, ni siquiera cuando estuvo apunto de cortar una de las venas de su muñeca. Agarró con fuerza dicho cubierto y sintió su fría punta posarse en su piel.

Su padre se molestaría mucho si supiera lo que iba a hacer, pero, prefería un padre molesto a no tener uno.

—Tobio —la voz sonó a sus espaldas, la presencia de un hombre con mascarilla y un bolsa apreciaba confundido lo que esta aconteciendo—. Baja eso, por favor.

Alivio. Eso fue lo que sintió. Un largo suspiro y una herramienta cayendo al suelo fue lo que se oyó en esa sala. Su pecho ya no tenía esa presión molestándolo, como también se sentía agradecido de no ensuciar la alfombra favorita de su madre con su sangre. Tobio estaba más tranquilo y observó a su padre con su singular mirada azul. No parecía feliz.

El mayor se acercó hasta el y apretó su brazo, no lo lastimaba pero si mostró la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo reaccionar.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —ordenó su padre sin perder el contacto visual—. Lamento haber demorado, necesitaba hacer algo antes... Promete que no lo volverás a hacer.

Asintió tranquilamente. El menor se preguntaba que era aquello más importante que el. Sin embargo, permanecer callado era su mejor papel. No le importaba lo que hubiera hecho, solo le alegra tenerlo aquí, junto a él.

•———————✿———————•

—¿Cómo dices? —exclamó el castaño sin disimulo—. ¿Porqué lo dejaron ir?

Ushijima observaba pacíficamente a Oikawa. Sosteniendo uno de sus más viejos libros del librero de la estancia. No podría decir que su hermano se viera igual de tranquilo. Estaba algo molesto y la razón a su parecer estaba más que justificada.

—Desde cuando sueltas a esas cosas —soltó Tooru de brazos cruzados sin atreverse a tomar asiento—. Son incluso más molesto que un demonio puro.

—Ese ya no es nuestro asunto —reveló tranquilamente el mayor de ambos sin despegar la vista de uno de sus libros—. No está del todo libre, los _guardianes_ se encargarán de liberar al humano y borrar cualquier recuerdo del demonio de sus memorias.

El castaño bufó sin disimulo. Intentando demostrar toda su molestia frente a su hermano.

—Por lo que te repito —hizo una suave pausa para observarlo—. Ya no es tu asunto, despreocúpate de ello por hoy.

—Esperas a que ese zángano me vea la cara de idiota —respondió con sorna.

—No me sorprende en lo absoluto que el híbrido tenga sobrenombre —ironizó Wakatoshi sin ninguna expresión en su terso rostro dejando el libro en su lugar—. Supongo que si te importaba el caso.

Hubiera sido tonto dejar una caso como ese abierto. Hubiera ganado algunos méritos, estaba acostumbrado a eso. El mayor del linaje Gabriel observó con parsimonia al menor. Sin duda eran totalmente diferentes. Ushijima no hubiera reaccionado de ese modo. Respetaba a los de alto rango cuando estaba en el lugar de Tooru. 

Sin embargo, el castaño no conocía del todo ese respeto hacía su hermano. Lo trataba sin ninguna vergüenza o pelos en la lengua, de vez en cuando se negaba en aceptar lo que veía como injusticias. No era de esperarse que tomara esa actitud. Aprendió a tratar con él durante largos años. No siempre fue fácil; su responsabilidad como líder de este _Olympus_ y hermano mayor se realizaban con el mismo carácter. Fue esa una de las razones por las que Oikawa no tiene ese lazo de hermandad con el mayor de su linaje. 

—Dejemos de lado ese tema —contesto el de mirada aceitunada—. Las almas de esas criaturas humanas no nacidas serán reclamadas por los _ángeles guardianes_.

Sus movimientos fueron pausados y callados al dirigirse a la puerta, cerrándola adecuadamente. Lo que acontecía no debía ser oído por nadie más, probablemente ni siquiera los de los otros rangos tampoco debían estar al tanto. Ya habría que confirmar dicha noticia luego de cerciorarla.

Oikawa observó con el rabillo del ojo cada paso de su superior con total atención. Ya venía deduciendo lo que pasaba a través de Iwaizumi. Era algo importante, de eso estaba seguro. La pregunta correcta ¿Qué tan importante era?

—Hace unos días los _guardianes_ sintieron algo, la mayoría de ellos no le dieron mucha importancia. Eso lo agradezco —manifestó observando a su contrario desde donde se encontraba parado—. Solo uno tomó muy en cuenta eso.

—Sugawara —respondió el castaño al instante. Sabía que él se tomaba muy enserio su puesto, casi tanto como el mayor de los hermanos presentes, por lo que no habría duda en que fuera él.

Asintió e hizo una pausa para tomar asiento en su escritorio frente a Tooru, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Quería saber a donde estaba llegando esta conversación y el porque tanto misterio con ello. Las dedos del menor del linaje Gabriel se encontraban algo impacientes, le gustaba esos casos en los que se debía guardar silencio. Para después ser revelados y terminar siendo adulado por ellos. La mayoría de sus misiones conllevaban a eso. A ser reconocido por sus subordinados y a ser notado por los de alto rango. Un propósito que en su primera etapa de ángel no le interesaba.

—Espero a sentir otra señal, estuvo muy atento y por lo que sé esto se evidenció mucho estas semanas —mostró un mapa en la tableta que llevaba consigo—. Viene de Miyagi, no se ha movido de allí hasta donde sabemos.

—¿Quieres que investigue y ya? —se apresuró en preguntar mientras tomaba aquel aparato entre sus manos, observando algo asombrado.

Sugawara se lo había tomado muy enserio. Pudo evidenciar ciertas notas virtuales en dicha zona. Los puntos de intensidad eran altos y bajos. Las notas insertadas en dicho mapa eran específicas y podría decirse que hasta llamativas. Alguna clase de cosa o criatura forma esto, apostaría a que era así.

—El asunto no es solo eso —prosiguió apoyando los codos en el escritorio observando tan tranquilamente como lo hizo desde que el joven ángel llegó a su oficina—. Esa cosa o presencia la hemos sentido antes, era una señal, y variaba según el asunto.

Tooru detestaba eso. Podía darse cuenta de las acciones de su hermano, y su tan odioso suspenso. No era muy habitual que lo hiciera con él, eso se lo dejaba a los otros.

—Podrías solo ir al grano —pidió de manera neutra y sin rodeos, prestaba más su atención a la tableta y los meticulosos puntos enmarcados en ella.

Eran círculos trazados en zonas de mencionado lugar. Sea lo que sea debía tener un punto en el que se concentrara toda aquella vibración extraña.

—Ayuda, peligro, señales que solo un ángel puede sentir —expuso el mayor—. Solo había un ángel con esa clase de dones y poder tan envidiable, y único.

Silencio. Fue lo que lleno aquella oficina justo al terminar sus palabras. Las preguntas habían cesado, al igual que las palpitaciones en el corazón del joven _ángel guerrero._ Él y muchos de los ángeles de su época conocieron a un solo ángel con ese talento. Con ese don que hacía más fácil el trabajo de muchos e incluso el suyo. Aquel que solo perteneció a la misma persona que por años había poseído su corazón.

Oikawa había dejado de prestar atención al mapa y se había enfocado un poco más en sus ideas. Con la mirada aún puesta en la tableta, pero sin prestarle la atención que llevó hace unos momentos. Recuerdos que traían felicidad a su corazón, recuerdos que creí ya haber superado en todo ese largo tiempo. Ella estaba cerca, más de lo que él creía. Estaba seguro de que ella lo odiaba, pero él jamás podría llegar a odiarla o siquiera quererla lejos.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es asegurarnos que sea quien creemos que es.

La voz del mayor del _linaje Gabriel_ lo trajo de vuelta, el castaño no reaccionó tan evidentemente pero a los ojos de Ushijima, eso era más que suficiente.

—No quiero que esto se haga oficial hasta saber contra que estamos tratando —tomo la palabra, esta vez con el tono de siempre—. Nada nos asegura que sea ella

—Tienes otras opciones —respondió Oikawa, su mirada café se posaba en los oliva de su hermano. Esperaba esta reacción por su parte. —No conozco otro ángel con este don, ella era única, tu lo sabes.

—Podría incluso ser hasta un fenómeno natural o un demonio jugándonos una pasada —continuo hablando con total claridad sin despegarle su mirada—. No nos adelantemos a esas conclusiones.

Wakatoshi espera manejar la situación lo más discreta posible, confía en el criterio de su hermano con respecto a el tema de Tami. Espera poder tener a un Oikawa centrado en la tarea y no profundizarlo con sentimientos del pasado. 

Muchos recuerdan a aquella fémina como la mejor de todos los de su especie, incluso se rumoreó que su talento superaría en algún momento el de los " _Tres Grandes Arcángeles_ ". Eso último fue un rumor esparcido por los novicios, ángeles que aún iban en preparación y solo llevaban 2 o menos años de existencia en el _Olympus_. Oikawa, Iwaizumi y otros más que gozaron de dicha conocían todos esos rumores que quedaron en el pasado hace ya muchos años. Después de todo la vivieron y compartieron misiones a su lado. Solo ellos saben lo que es verdad de todos los miles de rumores que actualmente ningún novicio u otro ángel con solo 15 años de existencia conociera. 

—Creo que debo apresurarme en llegar a la prefectura —soltó Tooru al levantarse de dicho asiento con la tableta aún en mano—. Me tomaré mi tiempo, puedes encargarle algunas de mis misiones a Iwa-chan.

El castaño analizó sus palabras y de inmediato se apresuró en detener los pasos de su hermano. Esperaba que entendiera lo importante que era el asunto para ambos.

—Solo tú y yo lo sabemos que podría tratarse de ella —confesó el de orbes oliváceos—. Sugawara no sacó ninguna conclusión, y de ser así no quiere involucrarse más —hizo una leve pausa que estremeció los recuerdos de su contrario—. No si se tratara de ella.

La mirada del menor de desvió al aparato que aún sostenía en su mano. Era consiente de la fuerza con la que lo cogía y de lo ansioso que se encontraba. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que tocaban el tema, la última conversación que tuvieron sobre ella no termino nada bien por lo que optaron no mencionarlo más. Le resultaba más sencillo a ambos superar esa etapa.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja principal: Oikage [Oikawa Tooru x Kageyama Tobio]  
> Lo personajes pertenecen al creador Haruichi Furudate, conocido autor de "Haikyuu!!"
> 
> Acontecimientos: Un mundo ficticio en el que los humanos desconocen a especies como los ángeles, demonios y cazadores.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: ✘Esta historia tendrá contenido "boys love", si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo puedes abandonarlo sin problemas.  
> ✘Algunas de las escenas tendrán descripciones desagradables, sangre y violencia explícita  
> ✘Si no te gusta alguna pareja pero te agrada la trama y continuas leyendo agradeceré tus respetos.  
> ✘En esta historia no hay pedofilia [Atracción sexual de la persona adulta hacia niños de su mismo o de distinto sexo], no hay maltrato físico hacía menores de edad, como tampoco habrán escenas sexuales.


End file.
